busca
by MoonDarker
Summary: olha nem me perguntem o porquê do titulo! eu REALMENTE não sei! agoraa resumoo BASIQUETES! Sakura e Naruto vão para York City e acabam conhcendo Leório, Kurapika, Gon e Killua... MUITAS coisas acontecem! tá uma merda eu seei mas ach que vão gostar!
1. Chapter 1

Affee, cansei de procurar crossovers brasileiros... Entãaoo... Resolvi fazer um eu mesma!  
Eu sei que não vai ficar ÓTIMO afinal é o primeiro que eu faço!

Esperoo quee gosteemm!

* * *

**Começo...**

O dia não podia estar pior em Konoha... Naruto se lamentava pelos cantos pela perda de seu melhor amigo Sasuke.  
Sakura também, mas a pequena dos cabelos rosados chorava trancada no quarto a semana inteira. Não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer para animá-los... Bom, ao menos que trouxessem Sasuke de volta... O que não seria nada fácil, mas não impossível...

- Sakura-chan, saia daí! Já fazem oito dias que você está trancada nesse quarto! –Disse o loiro batendo na porta da garota.

- Vá embora, Naruto-no-baka! –Sua voz estava melosa que indicava que a garota estava chorando.

- Sakura-chan, eu só quero falar com você, eu sei que tem sido duro... –Parou de falar, sabia que se continuasse iria começar a chorar também, e isso era o que a garota menos precisava.

- Não quero saber! Me deixe sozinha!

- Mas... Eu... Só quero te ver bem...

Não adiantou os esforços do garoto, sem perceber já estava chorando, fez de tudo pra tentar se controlar, mas foi impossível.  
Sakura ao perceber o desespero do amigo, limpou o rosto e abriu a porta.

- Gomem Sakura-chan –Disse-lhe o loiro limpando os olhos- Não fui forte o suficiente...

- Naruto... –Por impulso talvez, Sakura o abraçou, Naruto não entendeu, mas se sentiu melhor- Então, o que você queria me dizer?

- Sakura-chan, Tsunade-obaa-chan disse que quer falar com a gente!

- Você sabe sobre o que se trata?

- Iie... Mas é algo sobre uma viajem, que é do nosso interesse!

- Bem... Então vamos!

E assim foram até o "escritório" de Tsunade, não conversaram muito durante o caminho, afinal, estavam muito tristes com o sumiço do amigo... Chegando lá tiveram uma certa "surpresinha".  
Tsunade estava sentada em cima da mesa, com 2 tickets na mão.

- Tsunade-sama, qual o motivo de...

- Eu tenho um presentinho pra vocês! –Disse a Hokage interrompendo Sakura.

- Que tipo de presente obaa-chan?

- Mais respeito Naruto! Bom... Eu acho que vocês estão se preocupando demais com o desaparecimento do Uchiha... Eu entendo o que vocês estão sentindo, mas mesmo assim acho que merecem um descanso!

- E... Pra onde são essas passagens Tsunade-sama?

- Ora Sakura... São para York City!

- Uouuu, eu nunca estive nessa cidade obaa-chan! –Naruto correu e agarrou o pescoço da Hokage- Eu te AMO!

- Bem garotos, espero que vocês aproveitem!

- Hm... Tsunade-sama... Acho que eu não quero ir. –A rosada falava com um pouco de timidez, talvez até medo da resposta da Godaime.

- Não fiz uma proposta Sakura... Isso foi um presente sem devolução ok?

- Obaa-chan, então quer dizer que é de graça?

- Sim Naruto, vai ser tudo por minha conta!

- Obaa! Vou arrumar minhas coisas! –O loirinho deixou a sala em um piscar de olhos sobrando apenas Tsunade e Sakura.

- Olha Sakura, espero que entenda que só estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem!

- Sim Tsunade-sama... É só que...

- Eu entendo... Já perdi um companheiro de equipe... Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo!

- Arigatou... Tsunade-sama! –A garota deu um leve sorriso tímido e saiu do quarto.

Ambos os garotos arrumavam as suas coisas, Naruto ansioso, Sakura ansiosa porém ao mesmo tempo um pouco deprimida... Faria sua primeira viagem sem Sasuke... Não conseguia parar de pensar nele, mesmo se quise-se, era fraca demais...  
Pensou que se encontrasse um novo amor, poderia esquecer-se de Sasuke... Riu da idéia 5 segundos depois...  
Iriam para York City de avião, foram até o aeroporto de carona com Tsunade, fizeram todas aquelas inutilidades até entrarem o avião.

- Sakura-chan, você já saiu assim do estado alguma vez?

- Iie... Mas parece ser bem legal né?

- Yosh! To ansioso, A Tsunade-obaa-chan disse que tem um "amigo" dela lá e que a gente vai adorar conhecê-lo!

- Jura? Me pergunto que tipo de pessoa ele/ela é!

- Ela disse que ele era médico... Mas que ele não usa ninjutsos e tals, eles usam um poder chamado "Nen", dizem que é um poder da aura!

- Acho que já li sobre isso em algum lugar... Não me lembro onde!

- Mitee Sakura-chaaaan!! Chegaamos!! –O garoto berrava, estava tão impressionado que seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

- Naruto, para de fazer escândalo!

- Gomem!

O avião pousou, os garotos desceram... Um sujeito os parou bem na saída.  
Ele era uma pessoa estranha, era alto e aparentava ter uns 20 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros.

- Vocês devem ser Sakura e Naruto né? –Disse o sujeito.

- Hai, somos nós. –Respondeu a jovem.

- Meu nome é Leório, e eu sou amigo da Tsunade!

- Ooohhh, então você é o metido pagando de médico que a obaa-chan disse!

- Ela me ama mesmo eim?!

- hahaha! –Fazia tempo que Sakura não ria.

- Bem, eu estou encarregado de cuidar de vocês dois, portanto vocês teram que me obedecer!

- Sonha tio... Eu não obedeço nem a obaa-chan, vou te obedecer!?

- Naruto!

- Tudo bem garota. Olha só, eu tenho experiências com garotos teimosos como você!

- Tem? Você tem filhos?

- Claro que não garotinha... Eu apenas já fiquei de baba de dois garotos!

- Hahaha, além de tiozão ainda é babysiter?

- Tudo bem... Eu não vou discutir com um garoto de 12 anos... Me sigam, vou levá-los ao hotel!

E assim eles foram ao hotel... Só não sabiam que nessa cidade iam viver MUITAS aventuras!

* * *

Não ficou tãao ruiim néeah?! Eu gosteei, esperoo continuaar com criatividadeee praa terminaar isso logoo!

Deixeem reviews táa, nem que seja pra dizer que táa uma merda e que eu deveria parar de escreveer!!

Ja ne! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay galera e aqui está a continuação... Tá pequeno porque devem ser umas 3:00AM e eu tô escrevendo... xP

É que enquanto a criatividade tá fértil tem que aproveitar née?

Espero que gostem...

* * *

**Hotel...**

Os garotos seguiram para o Hotel com certa felicidade.  
Querendo ou não eles sabiam que iam acabar se divertindo... Sasuke com certeza deixou muita falta mas, mesmo assim os garotos poderiam se divertir um pouco!

- Bem, chegamos no hotel! –Disse Leório saindo do carro.

- Sugóoi! É enorme!

- Você nunca tinha visto um hotel assim Naruto-kun?

- Iie, você já Sakura-chan?

- Hai, uma vez em viajem com os meus pais...

- Bom, acho que teremos um problema com você Sakura-chan... –Disse o rapaz com uma cara estranha.

- Porque Leório-san?

- Eto... Você vai ter que dividir o quarto com o Naruto-kun...

- Uhull!! Eu vou dormir com a Sakura-chan! –Naruto não sabia o porquê de sua cabeça ter começado a doer tanto assim derrepente.

- BAKA! Leório-san não dá pra eu dormir em outro quarto?

- Infelizmente não Sakura-chan, eu tenho 3 quartos alugados. Nos quartos só cabem duas pessoas, então eu estou dormindo co um amigo em um dos quartos e no outro também tem dois meninos...

- Não tem como escapar do inevitável Sakura-chan. –Mais uma porrada na cabeça.

- CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

- Sakura-chan é melhor você parar de bater na cabeça do Naruto-kun... –Disse o aspirante a médico meio sem jeito- Ele pode se machucar!

- Bem... –Disse vencida- Tudo bem eu durmo com ele!

- Obaaaa!!!

- Hahaha, vocês parecem o Gon e o Killua brigando...

- Os QUEM?

- Calma Naruto-kun, você vai conhecê-los!

Então entraram no hotel, era REALMENTE MUITO chique, tinha no mínimo umas 5 estrelas. Leório levou-os para um quarto.  
Ao abrirem a porta encontraram um garoto, de uns 16 anos sentado em uma das camas.  
Ele era loiro com uns olhos extremamente verdes, não era muito alto, mas tinha cara de ser mais velho.

- Kurapika, esses são os dois que eu te avisei. –Disse Leório.

- Ohh, você de vê ser o Naruto! –Disse o loiro apontando pro outro loiro (que ironia né?)

- Hai, e essa é a Sakura-chan!

- Prazer Sakura-san, eu sou o Kurapika!

- O prazer é meu... – A rosada corou um pouco, afinal, o garoto era lindo e simpático...

- Ta, você lembra qual quarto é o deles?

- Affe Leório, eu acho que era ou o 222 ou o 223!

- Eu sei disso, mas um deles é o do Gon e do Killua!

- Já que você não sabe... Que tal entrar em um dos quartos e confirmar?

- Ta, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, venham comigo. –Disse o moreno puxando eles pra fora do quarto.

- Eu to MORRENDO de sono... Vamos logo tio!

- Naruto! Seja mais educado!

- Calma Sakura-chan, eu já sou chamado de tio... –Uma veia saltou da cabeça do rapaz.

Pararam na frente do quarto 222, Leório abriu a porta e entrou no quarto... O único som que ouviram foram os berros...

- SAI JÁ DAQUI SEU PEDÓFELO!

- Calma Killua, é só o Leório!

- Ah, oi tio!

- Seus... PEDÓFELO? O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

- Leório... Você sabe que o Killua não fala nada com nada quando ele acorda né?

- Ele tava dormindo?

- Tava sim tio, mas VOCÊ me acordou!

- COMO, eu te acordei Killua?

- Com o barulho da porta!

- Affe, não inventa, essa porta nem faz barulho!

- HAHAHA, vocês parecem duas crianças brigando!

- CALADO GON! –Duas vocês berravam, uma conhecida e a outra do garoto que parecia se chamar Killua.

- Ta, mas tio, afinal porque você veio aqui?

- Ah é mesmo! Eu queria confirmar se esse era o quarto de você!

- Pra que Leório?

- Ora Gon, por causa dos garotos que a minha amiga disse pra eu cuidar lembra?

- Ah é verdade...

- Aquela velha loira?

- Olha o respeito Killua!

- Ah tio não enche! E afinal quem são essas pessoas?

- SAKURA-CHAN, NARUTO-KUN PODEM ENTRAR!

E então os dois jovens entraram...

* * *

Ficou boom?? *-* Eu gostei (acho que porque eu que fiz) ficou engraçadinho!!

mandem reviews táa?

kissus

ja ne!


End file.
